hackefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Triumphator
Triumphator ist eine 1985 gegründete Metalband aus den USA und zählt zu den weltweit erfolgreichsten Bands. Sie bestand seit 1989 aus sieben fixen Mitgliedern. 2012 verstarb der Schlagzeuger Edward Hybrum und wurde durch Ludwig Ecker ersetzt. 2019 starb Sänger und Bassist Julian Krime. Die Band gehört den Großen Fünf an. Mitglieder *Bruce Tyzon-McHammer (Gesang und Gitarre) *Julian Krime (Gesang und Bass) (gestorben 2019) *Lilian Hybrum (Electronic) *Edward Hybrum (Schlagzeug) (gestorben 2012) *Jim Thomas Bronc (Produktion, Songwriting) *Erwin Tiga (Gesang, Rap) *Yrmes Brown (Livefeeling) *Ludwig Ecker (Schlagzeug, Bass) (seit 2012) Werdegang 1985 spielte die damals aus 4 Mitgliedern bestehende Band in Nachtclubs und Kneipen. 1987 wurde sie beim Label "Recordbreaker" unter Vertrag genommen und gewann bis 1989 drei Musiker des selben Labels zur Band. Seitdem ist sie extrem erfolgreich unterwegs. Die Debüt-EP der vier Gründungsmitglieder erschien 1987 und konnte anfangs Platz 51 in den USA erreichen. Nachdem die Band zum Durchbruch gekommen war, erreichte es Goldstatus und insgesamt 700.000 Verkäufe. 1990 erschien das erste Album der sieben Mitglieder, genannt "Tumbdrall". Es verkaufte sich recht gut, auch international. 1994 erschien das Album, das als bestes der Welt galt, reFlex. Es enthält 26 Tracks und in der Deluxeversion 31. Es verkaufte sich von Beginn an extrem schnell und bis heute läuft der Vertrieb gut. Triumphator sind auch bekannt für ihre Liveauftritte und die extremen Showeinlagen wie Bungeejumping oder Wallclimbing. Es gibt auch zahlreiche Fanartikel, wie T-Shirts, Trikots, Hosen und zum Beispiel Actionfiguren. Der Hauptvertrieb ist aber die Musik. 2010 hat sich die Band aus der Musik zurückgezogen und spielte lediglich in speziellen Triumphator-Stadien oder Clubs ein paar Aufnahmen. Ob es ein Comeback geben würde, war längere Zeit unklar. Seit dem Tod von Owitsch Brot, dem Frontmann von Ur, ist Triumphator wieder aktiv. Ihr erster großer Erfolg seitdem war Underworld und die Band arbeitete an einem neuen Album. Nach der Auflösung von Ur ist sie zur weltbesten Band gekürt worden. Am 31. Oktober 2011 erschien das voraussichtlich letzte Album von Triumphator, Retry, welches in fast allen Wertungen den 1. Platz belegte und von vielen Musikbewertungen die Höchstpunktzahl bekam. Triumphator bezeichnen es selbst als ihr zweitbestes Album. 2012 erschien Triumphators Song "Dark" und erreichte weltweite Spitzenpositionen in den Charts. Im Februar 2012 erschien das gleichnamige Album und löste eine Verkaufswelle und einen Produktionsaufschwung aus, der alles an Musikproduktion übertraf. Allein in der ersten halben Veröffentlichungswoche wurde es 20 Millionen Mal verkauft, insgesamt ca. 500 Millionen mal. Anfang März 2012 wurde Edward Hybrum, Schlagzeger, von einer Briefbombe getötet und starb wenige Stunden später in einem Krankenhaus in Pennsylvania. Mitte Juni 2012 erschien das Album "Fear". Es erreichte eine Verkaufszahl von etwa 200 Millionen. Mitte August 2012 trat Ludwig Ecker als Nachfolger von Edward Hybrum ein. 2014 arbeiteten sie mit We Are Dead am Album "Best of Ur" zusammen, welches weltweite Spitzenpositionen in den Charts erreichte. 2015 erschien das Album "The Calm" mit der ersten Singleauskopplung "Final Destination", die Platz 2 der KC erreichte. Die Single "Up" (feat. We Are Dead) stieg auf dem 2. Platz ein, konnte aber schließlich die Chartspitze erreichen. Der Song "Over The Top" erreichte den zweiten Platz. In den hackistanischen Jahrescharts 2015 belegten die Songs Platz 5, 1 und 11, insgesamt wurden sie in Hackistan zusammen achtmal mit Platin ausgezeichnet. 2019 wurde Julian Krime von der Mafia Hackia ermordet. Im Mai erschien ihr Album "Used to be Nothing - Completed", welches neue, verbesserte Versionen aller sechs Songs aus ihrer Debüt-EP sowie sechs weitere, daran anknüpfende Songs enthält. Besonders ihre Debütsingle "Form it" erlangte danach erhöhte Popularität. Ende 2019 erhielt die Band den Monster Music Award für ihr Lebenswerk. Triumphator gilt als erfolgreichste Band des Jahrzehnts, ihre Alben belegten die ersten vier Plätze der Jahrzehnte-Bestenliste, in welcher DJ Whoopy nicht berücksichtigt ist. Die Band hat im Verlauf ihrer Karriere mehr als 5,5 Milliarden Tonträger verkauft und gehört damit zu den erfolgreichsten Bands aller Zeiten. Diskografie *siehe Triumphator/Diskografie Erfolge *Das Album reFlex verkaufte sich über 300 Millionen mal. *Der Song "Dark" verkaufte sich etwa 100 Millionen mal. *Das Album Dark erreichte eine Verkaufszahl von 500 Millionen. Damit übertraf sich Triumphator selbst. *Das Album Fear verzeichnete 200 Millionen Verkäufe. *Das meistverkaufte Album, an dem Triumphator maßgeblich beteiligt war, ist Pork Domination von DJ Whoopy. *Das Album The Calm verkaufte sich in etwa 450 Millionen mal. Auszeichnungen *2012: Konter! Music Award in der Kategorie "Künstler des Jahres" *2012: Konter! Music Award in der Kategorie "Album des Jahres" für Dark *2012: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Künstler des Jahres - Rock" *2012: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Album des Jahres - Rock" für Dark *2012: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Album des Jahres" für Dark *2014: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Künstler des Jahres - Rock" *2015: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Künstler des Jahres - Rock" *2015: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Song des Jahres - Rock" für "Up" *2015: Diamantene Schallplatte15px für 25 Millionen verkaufte Tonträger in Monsterrat *2019: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Lebenswerk" Trivia *Tyzon-McHammer erbte nach DJ Whoopys Tod die Rechte über all seine Songs.